Tu n'imagines pas
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Tu n'imagines pas... comme... la suite et la fin ? Dans la fic !


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Oneshot Yaoi.**

**Rating : T + pour une raison que vous lirez lol.**

**Couple : tut tut**

**Résumé : non !**

**Câlins tous particuliers et pour qui ? Pour Petite Patate parce que c'est de sa faute ! Si elle n'avait pas parlé de son dessin on en serait pas là lol. Bisous !**

**Merci reviews à tous ! Je vous ai remercié perso sauf toi tite Lily, je le fais de ce pas ! Et puis cette fic est votre kdo bonus aussi parce qu'elle n'était franchement pas prévue !**

* * *

**Tu n'imagines pas…**

¤

Un appartement, 16 décembre AC 202

¤

_Tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

Une attirance, physique ou non, ne se contrôle pas.

On peut l'oublier, se concentrer sur autre chose. Ne pas en faire une priorité.

On peut la masquer. Mais on ne peut pas la faire disparaître.

On n'a pas forcément envie.

_¤_

_Non tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

Je suis peut-être un déviant. Et je m'en moque.

Un déviant, parce que mon attirance n'est pas normale, ne s'est pas manifestée normalement.

_¤_

_Comme je te regarde… là_

_¤_

Au cours de mes différentes missions et/ou sorties j'en ai entendu des filles, des garçons parler.

Certains disaient qu'il s'était « passé quelque chose » « dès que je l'ai vu », « quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux… » d'autres « dès qu'elle m'a parlé », ou encore « dès qu'elle m'a souri »…

_¤_

_Comme je te dévore des yeux… comme je te possède des yeux…_

_¤_

Et puis il y a eu aussi des « dès que je l'ai vu dans cette robe »,

Moi je ne pouvais rien dire de tout ça.

_¤_

_Comme j'ai faim de toi… _

_¤_

Dès que je t'ai vu, il a fallu que je décide si je t'élimine ou pas.

Quand tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, je me suis dit « il est fou ».

Quand tu m'as parlé pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé de me taire.

_¤_

_Comme j'ai envie de toi…_

_¤_

Quand tu m'as souri… j'ai cru que j'avais mal vu. Puis tu m'as fait un sourire bien ironique un an après, quand tu m'en a mis une. Après je n'ai plus fait attention.

Quand je t'ai vu dans tes vêtements de tous les jours ou dans ta combinaison, ou même dans ton uniforme, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid, ni tiède.

Rien.

Je n'avais jamais été attiré par toi. Même pas physiquement. Et pourtant je t'avais vu presque sous toutes les coutures. Tes jambes, tes cuisses. Tes fesses, ton torse, tes bras. Je t'ai vu nu et rien.

_¤_

_Et je ne comprends pas. Ça m'a pris comme ça…_

_¤_

« Là, maintenant, je suis ton seul ami », je t'ai dit une fois. Comme si je voulais être ton ami. Comme si tu en avais besoin d'un ami. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Je n'ai pas désespérément besoin d'amis. Ça ne m'empêche pas de bien aimer certaines personnes mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Les amis je les évite parce que j'ai tendance à les perdre.

Non, ils ne meurent pas tous contrairement à une légende urbaine qui court à mon sujet. Surtout dans la bio non officielle du magnat de la presse, Dorothy Catalonia. On se fait de l'argent comme on peut. Elle a toujours eu plusieurs cordes à ses sourcils et vu les broussailles, il y a matière.

Mais avec mon métier c'est dangereux d'avoir des amis.

Logique.

_¤_

_Je suis chez toi, stupide panne de voiture en rentrant de chez Hilde… loin de chez moi, moins loin de chez toi._

_¤_

Après, il arrive qu'on ait des amis malgré soi, par la force des choses et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Avec les années et les événements, me suis attaché aux pilotes et à Hilde.

C'est pas venu tout de suite, encore moins avec toi.

_¤_

_Je devais récupérer ma voiture dans la soirée… obligé d'attendre « dans le coin ». Foutu repos forcé de trois semaines. Foutues blessures. Foutu oui, je me suis dit._

_¤_

Quant à toi, quand je t'ai proposé mon amitié, c'était juste un moyen de me faire passer pour plus bête que je n'étais. Pour abaisser ta garde.

Savoir un peu plus à qui j'avais affaire, tout simplement.

_¤_

_Suis rentré dans un pub. Me suis assis côté fenêtre mais très peu exposée, pas suffisamment fou pour faire une jolie cible. _

_¤_

Quand tu m'as volé les pièces de Deathscythe j'ai vu à qui j'avais affaire.

J'ai appris que j'avais affaire à quelqu'un à qui on ne la faisait pas.

_¤_

_J'ai bu deux verres. Je les ai payé de suite, pour ne pas être tenté d'en reprendre, je reprenais la route. Ça faisait passer le temps._

_Et il pleuvait fort, très fort… de plus en plus fort. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. J'ai levé les yeux sur la vitre…. _

_¤_

On n'est pas devenus amis ce jour-la, même si par la suite je t'ai sauvé la vie, même si toi et moi on s'est côtoyé un peu plus.

L'amitié c'est comme la confiance : ça ne se donne pas, ça se gagne. Et quand c'est gagné, rien n'est gagné justement, parce qu'il faut entretenir.

_¤_

_Et tu étais là, sur le trottoir, des sacs plastics à la main. Les yeux légèrement plissés, en signe de reconnaissance._

_Un hasard. Tu avais fini ta journée. Sur la route tu t'étais arrêté à ce supermarché où tu n'allais jamais. Le tien serait fermé le temps que tu arrives, tu m'as dit._

_Et tu avais raison. Quand on est arrivés il était fermé._

_¤_

Alors mon attirance envers toi n'est pas née comme les autres.

_¤_

_Quand je t'ai expliqué mon cas, tu m'as surtout dit de monter me sécher chez toi « en attendant que l'orage… » _

_et_ _je n'ai pas entendu le reste. La foudre était tombée. _

_¤_

J'ai déjà été attiré « normalement », par un regard, par des fesses. Par un corps.

Par une bouche. Par une voix. Une personnalité.

_¤_

_Tu m'as dit de me dépêcher, que tu étais garé en double file._

_J'ai souri. L'orage ne masquait pas les klaxons enragés. Pour les contraventions, tu es exempté, ton métier oblige._

_¤_

Déjà été attiré au point d'avoir des expériences, parfois bonnes, parfois pas terribles. Parfois des hommes, parfois des femmes. Je vais où me porte mon cœur.

J'ai eu une vie pas comme les autres mais de ce côté-là j'étais comme tout le monde, enfin jusqu'à toi.

_¤_

_Je baille et mon t-shirt remonte et pendant une seconde mes reins sont à nue._

_Et les cicatrices que j'ai eues lors de ma dernière intervention sont encore très visibles._

_Rouges et cendres. Laides sur ma peau blanche. Laide sur ma hanche._

_Je replace mon t-shirt discrètement._

_¤_

On peut se rendre compte de plein de choses avec le temps.

_¤_

_On est sorti de voiture… et j'étais trempé et toi aussi… goutte à goutte…_

_¤_

C'est ça oui.

_¤_

_De mon jeans t-shirt noir à ton uniforme kaki…_

_¤_

Je ne peux même pas me dire que j'ai réalisé que je ressentais quoi que ce soit envers toi.

Surtout quand tu m'as…

Ce n'est pas vrai.

_¤_

_De la pointe de nos chaussures à la racine de nos cheveux…_

_¤_

Je savais que tu étais mon ami même si parfois on n'aurait pas dit.

On ne se comprend pas toujours.

On s'envoie clairement balader parfois.

On se met les nerfs en pelote de temps en temps.

On n'est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

D'habitude je te vois sans te voir.

Un ami dans tous les sens du terme. Avec ses imperfections et les miennes.

Devant les yeux d'amis on est toujours les mêmes. Parfois trop.

_¤_

_Tu as ouvert la porte de chez toi… et tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi. _

_¤_

Il n'est pas celui qui me comprend le mieux. Non. Ça c'est Trowa. On se ressemble beaucoup, nos masques sont intérieurs.

Il n'est pas le plus gentil. Non, c'est Wu Fei. Grattez la surface, vous trouverez un trésor même s'il le nie. Sa gentillesse et sa sensibilité lui ôtent souvent toute objectivité.

_¤_

_J'avais tes courses à la main… c'était la moindre des choses._

_¤_

Il n'est pas le plus compréhensif. Non ça c'est Quatre. Quatre comprend sans faire de gentillesse. Quatre peut faire très mal pour le bien. Quatre ne recule devant rien.

Tu es juste celui qui…

_¤_

_Et tu m'as dit de les poser dans la cuisine. Que tu rangerais « après ». Comme c'est déjà arrivé._

_¤_

On s'entend bien quand même.

On rigole bien aussi. On a appris, avec la vie qu'on mène, toi Preventer, moi coordinateur de la sécurité de madame la ministre, Réléna Peacecraft.

_¤_

_Je l'ai fait. Puis je suis entré dans le salon, j'ai entendu que tu étais là. Et là… _

_Je t'ai vu._

_¤_

Oui, le coordinateur parce qu'elle était trop liée à toi pour son propre bien. Parce que t'aimer comme elle t'aimait la mettait en danger.

_¤_

_Tu me tournais le dos et ne t'es pas tourné en percevant ma présence… tu écoutais ton répondeur et moi je l'entendais, sans plus._

_Nos vêtements mouillaient ta moquette ocre, la tachaient d'eau._

_Gouttes à gouttes, comme une perfusion._

_Comme un sablier du ciel sur notre Terre._

_¤_

Et toi aussi.

On est restés tous épisodiquement en contact, mais en contact quand même. On savait ce qu'on devenait même si on se voyait toutes les lunes carrées.

En AC 199 il est venu sur L2, pendant que je supervisais le traitement d'un chargement de Gundanium.

Mon dernier chargement, parce que j'avais fait le tour du job. Et je l'avais dit aux entres en guise « d'au fait » dans un mail.

_¤_

_Tu as commencé à ôter ta chemise._

_¤_

Tu m'as dit que tu avais décidé d'accepter le poste de formateur et consultant proposé par Lady Une, sans me préciser pourquoi, tu me l'as dit qu'après.

On me l'avait proposé et j'ai refusé. Même pour la bonne cause, travailler pour une pathos qui a tenté de me tuer, très peu pour moi. Les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Travailler pour Réléna ? Bien gagner ma vie en coordonnant sa sécurité, sans être son garde du corps personnel ? Sans trop risquer ma peau ?

_¤_

_Bouton après bouton._

_¤_

C'était une chic fille et ça me faisait renouer avec de l'action, sans tomber dans le bain de sang inutile, sauf cas particulier.

Alors j'ai haussé les épaules et je t'ai dit « banco ».

Tu m'as dit que tu me « formerais » avant de quitter ton poste et j'ai dit ok.

C'était pas que j'avais perdu la main, on perd jamais ce genre d'apprentissage, mais j'avais besoin de me remettre en jambes.

J'étais resté inactif pendant trois ans. Je n'étais plus aussi au fait des nouvelles armes et technologies.

_Lentement…. Pas sensuellement mais lentement, naturellement…_

_Et… je t'ai trouvé sensuel._

_Sensuel quand j'ai vu une parcelle d'épaule._

_¤_

Je t'ai demandé pourquoi moi et tu m'as dit que Wu Fei ne voulait pas quitter son poste de lieutenant colonel. Peacecraft payait moins, il aurait dit.

Tu m'as dit que j'allais me retrouver sans emploi.

Et tu m'as aussi dit que j'étais un des rares en qui tu avais confiance. Et on n'était même pas devenus vraiment amis.

On était plus proches, mais pas amis.

_¤_

_Tu as fait comme chez toi._

_¤_

Mais le mot confiance dans ta bouche m'a fait plaisir ce jour-là. A mon grand étonnement. Une confiance sans amitié est loin d'être évidente.

J'ai donc quitté L2 pour Sanks. L'appel du fric et de l'action avant tout. Et puis si ça ne me plaisait pas je pouvais partir.

J'y ai retrouvé les autres. La distance en moins on pouvait plus se voir, développer l'envie de se voir en se connaissant mieux.

_¤_

_Tu es chez toi._

_¤_

Et de conflits de personnalité en conflits de personnalités, qui ont mené à de sacrés rixes – pendant la remise à niveau de Heero j'ai cru que j'allais le planter au moins mille fois. C'est Réléna qui m'a dit de tenir le coup… en ajoutant, avec un sourire « parce que tu es le seul que nous ayons sous la main » -, et parfois à des confidences, on est tous devenus amis.

_¤_

_Chez moi je me déshabille où je veux et pas où je dois._

_¤_

On n'est pas des joyeux lurons, mais ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus sympa, plus vrai que je l'aurais cru.

On a dépassé les circonstances et on a construit un truc à partir de nous. On a construit un truc sans marteau ni clou, mais à force de nous.

Et je suis content. Parce qu'on n'est pas potes à cause des combats. On est devenus potes après, quand le soufflé est retombé, quand on ne peut plus rester sur des faux acquis.

_¤_

_Je fais partie des meubles, je me suis dit._

_Je suis ton ami._

_¤_

Quand « la Machine », « L'Ange Déchu », « le Shinigami », « Ça » et « le Dragon » ont laissé la place aux humains.

Quand les masques tombent, je suis moi. Quand ils tombent, je les ai eux.

On n'a pas vraiment changé. La même tête sauf qu'on a un peu plus de barbe pour Heero – de deux-trois jours, pas plus -,

changé de coupe pour Trowa – yes court léger méché ! -, Wu Fei a desserré sa couette et Quatre a mué, des choses comme ça.

_¤_

_Non ce n'est pas vrai. En fait je ne me suis rien dit d'autre que…_

_¤_

Je travaille bien avec Rel. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, ne cherche pas à faire mon boulot à ma place, anticipe mes idées. Pro.

On s'entend bien. En plus elle a la classe et j'aime bien les gens qui ont la classe, en gros c'est pas une conne, c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil, parfois trop.

Un peu comme Wu Fei. Elle n'est pas mon amie, mais n'est pas loin de le devenir.

_¤_

_« … »_

_¤_

J'ai pas changé moi, j'ai les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes dents. J'ai juste troqué le cuir pour les smokings, noblesse oblige. Et dans la vie de tous les jours c'est jeans baskets/boots.

_¤_

_Tu as défait les derniers boutons et… tu as joué des épaules._

_Rapidement._

_¤_

C'est tellement bien d'avoir une vie de tous les jours.

J'ai une vie de tous les jours depuis le putsch raté.

_¤_

_Les manches ont glissé sur ses bras forts._

_Puis son dos s'est dévoilé._

_¤_

J'ai une nouvelle vie depuis AC 199.

Une nouvelle vie devenue routine avec les années.

_¤_

_Son dos musclé._

_Doré par la lumière._

_Humide par l'orage._

_Lisse…_

_¤_

_¤_

Et nous voici en AC 202.

Me voici chez toi.

_¤…_

_lardé_ _de cicatrices ça et là._

…

_¤_

_Je n'avais jamais vu son dos nu._

_Jamais nu._

_¤_

Et la routine a cessé de tourner.

Et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

_¤_

…

_et_ _je suis resté scotché dessus à peine quelques secondes car tu t'étais remis en marche _

_vers_ _ta chambre, vu la direction que tu avais prise, sûrement pour y poser ta chemise et te changer._

_¤_

Et j'ai le sang aux tempes.

_¤_

_Scotché oui, par ce que j'ai entraperçu de ce nouveau toi._

_Ce toi qui n'est nouveau que parce que je t'ai vu avec des yeux neufs._

_¤_

Et j'ai le cœur qui bat vite, très vite, trop vite.

_¤_

_Que parce que cet orage._

_Que parce tes vêtements étaient mouillés._

_Parce que tu les as ôtés._

_¤_

Et c'est de la folie, c'est de la folie…

_¤_

_Moi je connaissais le débardeur trop large sur un dos d'ado, presque un dos de préado._

_Je connaissais 1m56 pour 46 kilos._

_¤_

Je ne me savais pas… comme ça. Ni avec toi ni qui que ce soit.

Je suis un voyeur.

_¤_

_Je ne nous ai pas vus grandir alors que tu étais en face._

_Trop de proximité tuait la vision. J'étais devenu très aveugle avec le temps._

_¤_

Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

_¤_

_Par ton dos, par ton corps, je t'ai désiré, impuissant. Innocent._

_Je ne l'ai pas voulu._

_Je ne t'avais pas vu venir._

_Je t'ai désiré._

_¤_

Je ne peux pas.

_¤_

_Je suis resté à attendre._

_¤_

Je ne peux pas.

_¤_

_Attendre comme un con que tu reviennes…_

_¤_

Je ne peux pas.

_¤_

_Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot en quittant la pièce et moi je suis resté là, immobile._

_¤_

Je ne peux pas… ne _pas_ te regarder.

_¤_

_Mouillé._

_¤_

Je l'ai vu sans le voir.

_¤_

_Excité._

_¤_

J'ai les yeux sur ton dos.

_¤_

_Effrayé._

_¤_

Mouillé.

_¤_

_Déstabilisé._

_¤_

J'ai envie de te toucher.

Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te toucher.

_¤_

_Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça._

_A être choqué par un dos d'homme._

_Tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

J'ai envie de faire des choses avec toi.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir.

_¤_

_A descendre de ma lune où personne ne changeait même avec les années._

_Où je prétendais être resté le même._

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_¤_

Je n'ai pas envie de récupérer ma voiture.

Je n'ai pas envie que cet orage cesse.

_¤_

_« Resté le même… « sauf » »…_

_Je pouvais prétendre être resté le même,_

_mais_ _je ne pouvais plus prétendre que personne ne changeait autour de moi… surtout toi._

_J'étais plus aveugle de toi. J'ai vu tout le monde sauf toi._

_Wu Fei, Quatre, Trowa… mais pas toi. Toi je ne t'ai pas défini._

_¤_

J'ai envie que le temps s'arrête.

J'aime ce que je ressens même si c'est vite, trop vite, même si ça me fait peur

_¤_

_Son dos d'homme… ça m'a fait bizarre._

_De se voir grandir…_

. _¤_

Même si je ne sais pas si toi aussi.

Même si je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je fais.

_. ¤_

_De face on change, on se change, on voit sans voir._

_Mais c'est sur le dos, sur sa forme, que l'on voit un homme prendre forme. Que j'ai vu un homme prendre forme. Que je t'ai vu toi._

_¤_

Là je suis égoïste.

_¤_

_J'ai entendu l'eau couler._

_Tu étais parti te doucher._

_¤_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

_¤_

_Comme ça._

_Juste comme ça. _

_¤_

Mes yeux retracent ta colonne vertébrale, de ta nuque à la pointe de ta colonne.

_¤_

_J'ai eu envie de toi…_

_¤_

Je glisse inlassablement, impudiquement, je deviens ton intime.

_¤_

_Juste toi…_

_¤_

Je veux te connaître encore.

De connaître ton corps pour te connaître toi.

_¤_

_J'ai ôté mes baskets._

_¤_

J'ai envie de te connaître encore.

_¤_

_Mes chaussettes._

_¤_

Ton dos est un parchemin qui me traverse.

Jusqu'au cœur.

_¤_

_Ce jean, cette calamité qui est restée collée par cette pluie._

_¤_

J'en apprends sur moi aussi, tu sais ?

Je ne me savais pas si impulsif.

_¤_

_Ce t-shirt élimé._

_¤_

Je ne _me_ savais pas.

Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais me faire ça… toi.

_¤_

_L'élastique de ma natte._

_¤_

Je reste sur ton dos, il me fascine, il me parle.

_¤_

_Je l'ai défaite…_

_Et je t'ai rejoint pas à pas._

_J'étais sous pilote automatique._

_Ensorcelé ou fou._

_Peut-être les deux._

_¤_

Je comprends son langage. Il me dit que tu existes. Il me dit que tu me touches plus que je ne l'avais permis. Il me dit que tu es un homme.

Tout chez toi me le dit mais ton dos a su me le faire comprendre.

Il me dit que même avec l'eau qui coule tu ne peux que m'entendre. Si tu n'avais pas voulu que je sois là, je ne serais pas là.

_¤_

_Le rideau de douche était ouvert._

_Non, tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

Tu as beau ne pas être spécialement pudique, tu ne peux pas.

Tu ne peux pas.

Tu ne peux pas ignorer mon regard sur toi.

**Plus jamais je ne te regarderai autrement.**

_¤_

_Et ton corps ruisselle…_

_Et ton dos se contracte…_

_Et le présent dépasse mes souvenirs les plus proches…_

_¤_

Je suis à un cheveu de toi et tu me tournes toujours le dos.

Tu profites du jet les yeux fermés, le visage relevé, les mains derrière la nuque.

Le dos bien cambré.

Les fesses en arrière, mais je ne les regarde pas encore.

Je sais qu'elles sont là.

Mais c'est ton dos que je regarde. Qui m'attire. Qui m'attise.

_¤_

_Tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

Je te caresse du souffle, des yeux doucement, tout doucement.

Doucement parce qu'on t'a fait trop mal.

_¤_

_Comme je te regarde… là_

_Même si tu dois le sentir…_

_¤_

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas, comme si on n'avait pas souffert. Comme si on avait été les seuls.

Mais certaines cicatrices faisaient mal à la gorge, à l'estomac, peut-être même au cœur en temps de paix.

_¤_

_Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai envie de t'apaiser…. Irrationnel je suis._

_¤_

Une éraflure encore rosée à la lisière de la nuque. Un bouton de moustique gratté. Ça me fait sourire même si ce sourire tremble.

Des fines lignes blanches sur une omoplate, laissée par une arme tout aussi blanche. Et j'ai envie de torturer le coupable.

_¤_

_Comme j'ai envie d'effacer ta douleur. Irrationnel je suis._

_¤_

Plusieurs impacts de balle juste au dessus de la taille.

Comme un chapelet d'épines sur des muscles bandés, juste au dessus d'une hanche.

Des éclats de métal sans doute.

_¤_

_Comme je me sens animal._

_Comme je me sens mâle._

_¤_

Il y en a peu de ces cicatrices… et il y en a trop.

_¤_

_Te guérir_…

_¤_

Et il en manque une. La mienne.

Possessif je suis. Possessif je deviens. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Je n'ai plus ma tête.

Ou j'ai toute ma tête.

¤

Je veux laisser ma marque. Une marque pour qu'il n'y ait pas que douleur sur ton corps.

_¤_

_Comme j'ai envie de toi…_

_Comme j'ai envie de toi_

_Comme j'ai envie de pleurer aussi. Parce que je te sens seul._

_Et je me sens jaloux. Me demande qui les a vues à part moi._

_Je veux être le seul._

_¤_

Irrationnel je suis…

_¤_

_Et je m'en fous. Je suis moi avec toi._

_J'ai l'impression de me réveiller._

_Son dos. Ton dos. Parce que sur lui, je vois que le temps passe. Je vois les marques des blessures._

_Je vois un testament._

_¤_

Je ne veux plus qu'il n'y ait que peau et traces de douleur sur ton corps.

_¤_

_Et ce dos qui se meut à la lumière d'une lampe à moitié grillée par l'orage._

_De cette eau qui caresse comme autant de langues humides._

_Impudique comme j'aimerais l'être plus mais il est trop tôt._

_Je laisse mes yeux faire ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait avec toi._

_Regarder._

_Regarder._

_Me repaître de tout ce que j'ai refusé de voir._

_Ou de ce qu'il ne m'était pas permis de voir._

_Je n'en sais rien, seuls tes yeux peuvent me le dire._

_¤_

Ces muscles qui roulent…

_Chaud…_

Ses cicatrices.

_Froid. Glacial._

My God…

My God… _Heero_…

¤

_Tu me donnes envie de t'aimer au propre comme au figuré._

_De t'aimer plus que d'amitié._

_¤_

Avec aucun autre bruit que mon souffle et le débit rapide de la douche, je ne pouvais que prendre conscience de mon isolement.

C'est sans issue.

C'est encore mieux. C'est quand je suis cerné que j'agis pour le mieux. Je suis cerné de toi.

_¤_

_Mais même en allant doucement, mes yeux doivent te faire mal._

_Parce qu'ils se sont changé en laser. Je dois te brûler malgré moi. _

_Je jurerais te donner la chair de poule aux endroits où mon regard s'attarde le plus._

_¤_

L'eau caresse les creux de son corps et l'une de ses mains, jusque là derrière sa nuque, s'enroule derrière la mienne.

L'autre empêche tes mèches de te voiler le regard.

Tu en as marre de mes yeux. Apparemment tu veux ma peau.

_¤_

_Je sens mon cœur battre à m'en faire mal._

_Très mal._

_Très, très mal._

_Tu n'imagines pas…_

_Mais tu vas le sentir._

_¤_

Tu rapproches ton visage du mien, les yeux clos.

Tu te colles doucement à moi.

Je sens tes cuisses frôler les miennes.

Je sens tes fesses contre mon sexe.

Je sens ton dos contre mon torse.

_¤_

_Ta peau me dévore… tu es chaud…_

_¤_

Tu entrouvres la bouche et des lèvres tu me caresses la pommette gauche.

Puis tes lèvres glissent sur mon oreille et je la tends et je la tends.

Et je t'attends…

J'attends tes mots.

J'attends que tu ouvres les yeux.

L'eau ne les entrave plus, tes cheveux non plus.

J'attends d'y lire quelque chose mais tu ne dis rien. Avec des mots à voix.

Tes mots à toi et non ton corps qui parle pour toi.

Tes actions qui parlent pour toi.

Je ne veux plus te deviner.

Tu ne me dis rien. Tu te contentes de haleter tout doucement.

_¤_

_Tu me dévores…_

_¤_

Et j'ai envie de le goûter, ce dos.

De goûter à la douleur.

_¤_

_A ton désir._

_A ton cœur._

_¤_

De goûter à même ta peau, effacer symboliquement les cicatrices.

J'ai envie de toi oui, mais pas que ça, pas que ça.

Le hasard me plait pour une fois.

Tu me plais.

Pourquoi je ne le voyais pas ?

Ça peut être soudain, l'attirance.

Je veux bien ne pas faire les choses comme tout le monde.

Mais dans ce bateau nous sommes deux.

Et ça change tout.

C'est réciproque…

_¤_

_Je commence à suffoquer un peu._

_Je perds le souffle._

_Oh tu n'imagines pas… tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

J'ose franchir le pas puisque tu as franchi le tien, même si ta voix se tait.

Alors je glisse doucement le long de son corps.

_¤_

_Omoplates._

_Creux du dos._

_Taille._

_Reins._

_¤_

Je sens quelques frissons de plus et il n'y pas que les miens.

Des jambes si sûres qui tremblent un peu.

Des cuisses nerveuses qui se tendent.

Des fesses que j'embrasse des yeux… plus tard, je te découvre à peine.

Je veux te connaître par cœur.

_¤_

_Oh, tu n'imagines pas…_

_¤_

J'ai un genou sur le carrelage je passe ma langue lentement, de la lisière de tes fesses à ta nuque.

Je remonte lentement, très lentement, goûtant ta peau, laissant mes lèvres, mon souffle parcourir cette carte au trésor.

Cette carte du cœur qu'est ton dos.

Mon monde à l'envers.

Heero, tu gémis à défaut de parler.

Je ne t'ai jamais autant écouté qu'aujourd'hui.

Exprime-toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi.

_¤_

_A quel point…_

_¤_

Je ne suis pas logique.

Je ne fais pas les choses comme les autres.

Certaines personnes il leur faut un regard, de longues conversations.

Moi il me faut un orage et un dos parchemin. Un dos parchemin et des blessures pour que je pense aux miennes. Et au temps passé à leur cicatrisation.

_¤_

_Je…_

_¤_

Un dos, une cambrure masculine pour me séduire apparemment.

Pour réveiller mon désir.

Et des cicatrices pour comprendre que je n'aime pas qu'elles soient là.

_¤_

_Je les lèche une à et je les embrasse du bout des lèvres._

_Pour que tu aies un peu de moi sur lui, sur toi._

_Pour que tu aies un souvenir doux et fort._

_Sans douleur dans ta tête, dans ton corps… ton cœur aussi._

_¤_

Des cicatrices pour me donner envie d'être un homme pour un autre homme. Pour cet homme-là.

Pour me donner envie de guérir. De soutenir. De protéger.

Mais il a d'abord fallu être amis.

Il a fallu que ce soit toi, parce que personne d'autre. J'ai tous vu leurs dos, leurs marques. Je me suis senti des instincts d'ami pas des instincts d'amour. Pour qui que ce soit.

Je n'ai pas autant ressenti le passage du temps. Et il s'écoule différemment selon les personnes.

_¤_

_Je suis debout contre toi._

_Je t'embrasse la nuque._

_¤_

Tu me tournes contre toi,

Enfonce tes doigts dans mes cheveux lâchés, mouillés.

Plaque ton torse contre le mien, mais je ne te regarde pas.

_¤_

_Mon dos est plaqué contre mur de douche._

_Mes jambes sont écartées._

_Les siennes sont entre les miennes._

_¤_

Et tu bouges, tu bouges…

Et je vis, je vis. Je vis.

Et mon cœur bat vite.

Et le temps s'arrête.

Plus que désir, bien plus.

_¤_

_Ses mains sont autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres sont dans mon cou._

_¤_

L'eau coule et coule encore.

_¤_

_Je sens son cœur._

_Je sens son cœur._

_Je sens son entrejambe._

_¤_

Je me sens bien.

Je suis dans ses bras.

_¤_

_Tu relèves la tête._

_Tu ouvres les yeux._

_¤_

Tu ouvres tes pupilles dilatées, ce noir absolu que je ne connais pas.

Ces yeux éclipse, bordé de bleu gris, que l'on a quand on désire, quand on veut.

Quand on prend.

_¤_

_Et la tendresse dedans que l'on a quand on éprouve._

_Et j'apprends que je suis normal._

_Parce qu'aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'ai jamais su le regarder dans les yeux._

_Ton esprit est trop analytique, je n'aime pas qu'on me décortique_.

_¤_

Si j'avais su avant, peut-être que j'aurais pu voir….

Les regards ont des âges et celui-là ne date pas d'hier.

Et je fais attention là.

_Je fais attention._

_Je fais attention… à tout…_

¤

Tu me brûles à même l'eau.

Tu m'évapores.

Tu m'as séduit avec ton dos.

Sans mots.

Mais il a bon dos, ton dos. Tu étais dans mon cœur avant, mais tu n'étais pas au bon endroit.

Je te veux dans mon corps.

Je veux être dans le tien.

Je veux qu'on soit un.

Te soigner.

T'aimer.

Te protéger.

Te guérir.

Et t'aimer encore.

_¤_

- Je te plus que désire.

_¤_

Je t'ai parlé peut-être ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'entends que l'eau.

Je n'entends que ton corps.

Je sais que j'ai ouvert la bouche parce que j'ai avalé un peu d'eau.

_¤_

Ton souffle me caresse la gorge.

Je ferme les yeux.

Tu me parles… tout bas, tout bas…

Tu m'expliques nos histoires sans paroles.

Ton corps durcit.

Tes mains s'attardent le long de mon corps, caressent les plaies que j'ai sur la hanche gauche.

S'y attardent.

Encore et encore.

Avec rage du bout des doigts, comme si tu voulais les effacer.

Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres, au coin de mes lèvres.

Et tu murmures encore et encore…

Tu murmures…

Tu murmures… hm…. On va se refaire un testament à nous.

Un test

Amants.

Tu n'imagines pas, Heero, tu n'imagines pas…

¤

- Tu n'imagines pas, Duo…

_¤_

_Comme je t'aime…_

_¤_

_¤_

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala ! tite patate dessine des dos d'hommes en ce moment – je les ai même pas vus xd - et bien sûr on a discuté et j'ai commencé à avoir une image et vala !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi patate paskecédetafote xd

A peluche !

Mithy ¤grrr les imprévus lol ¤


End file.
